1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch guard for protecting a wall switch, and in particular, it relates to a method of attaching such a switch guard by flexing a flat member and attaching it to the switch plate by the same screws that hold the switch plate to the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall switches that are typically found in both residential and commercial buildings for controlling electric currents have actuating levers that protrude through an aperture in a switch plate. The actuating lever is subject to inadvertent displacement to either the "ON" or "OFF" position, which may either allow electrical energy to flow or shut off the flow of electrical energy, respectively. The chance of inadvertent displacement of the switch lever is multiplied in the situation where there are multiple adjacent switches protected by one switch plate.
The unintentional actuation of the switch may pose a safety hazard where the switch controls the electricity to hazardous shop machinery. Accidental or unintentional actuation of the switch may pose serious hazards to persons in the proximate vicinity of such hazardous machinery. Also, the deactivation of the switch, shutting off the electricity, may pose serious economic losses, such as the shutting off of a compressor of a refrigeration unit which is protecting perishable goods.
In addition, the unconscious actuation of switches causes waste of electrical energy. Switches are often turned on when walking into a room from habit whether the room needs light or not. Multiple adjacent light switches in the home result in the accidental turning on of more switches than necessary, further wasting energy.
In the prior art, several devices have been developed for safety and energy conservation with regard to standard household switch configurations. However, these prior art devices have not solved the problem of uninentional actuation of switches as is demonstrated by the general nonuse of these devices.
The Tait et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,327 shows a safety cover for an electrical plug outlet which is attached to the faceplate of the electrical outlet by flanges that engage the back of the faceplate. The safety cover is engaged and disengaged by sliding the flanges between the wall and the back of the faceplate and makes accessibility to the outlets difficult since it would be almost completely enclosed. Further, the box-like structure of the safety cover of the Tait et al patent would provide minimal visibility as to the position of a switch if used as a switch guard.
The Ruskin U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,264 shows a box-type safety cover which engages a specially designed or modified outlet plate cover. Even though accessibility to the outlet plate is better than in the Tait et al patent, the cost of a specially designed cover plate is a sufficient deterrent to the use of the fixture assembly of the Ruskin patent. Moreover, the device of either Tait et al or Ruskin would not be suitable for use with a switch since it would be necessary to remove the cover whenever the switch was to be actuated.
The Speizman U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,938 teaches a switch guard having an arcuate body portion with a slot, with the slot being engaged by a screw which holds a switch lever engaging clamp 27. The clamp and the arcuate body portion hold the switch lever in one position, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. To move the switch lever 21, screw 26 must be loosened and moved along slot 25 thereby moving the switch lever 21 to the other position. The switch guard of the Speizman patent provides a bothersome switch guard in that a screwdriver must be carried to move the position of the switch lever. Also, FIGS. 4 and 6 show a switch guard without the slot and screw elements but with a permanently positioned lever engaging clamp 31. The second form of the switch guard of the Speizman patent has the disadvantage of having to be removed from the switch lever in order to move the switch lever. Removal of the switch guard creates a situation where the switch guard may not be placed back to engage and protect the switch lever.
The Spacek U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,914 teaches a toggle switch guard. Unlike toggle switches, wall switches do not have a central threaded base and nut to secure the switch guard, as shown in FIG. 1 of the Spacek patent. Further, the Spacek switch guard is fabricated from spring steel to serve as a lock washer for nut 38, thus requiring a special forming operation.
The Lore et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,471 shows several forms of switch guards having a box-like configuration in FIGS. 1-5. The Lore et al patent teaches that the configuration of the switch guard of FIG. 4 may also have two fully open sides for access to the actuating lever. However, the switch guard of the Lore et al patent is made of a rigid or semi-rigid material which requires a relatively expensive process. Moreover, the bulkiness of a rigid or semi-rigid structure adds to shipping and packaging costs, hindering the sale or distribution of the switch guard.